


The Bet

by starprise_entership



Series: The Doctor and The Counsellor are Best Friends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Brotp, Gen, some light humour amidst the darkness of season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: The Promenade goes abuzz as a strange spectacle makes its way across the bustling crowd. Odo investigates.





	The Bet

Heads turned on the Promenade. Not all at once, but slowly, as if something was passing through the dense afternoon crowd. This certainly got Odo’s attention, and he rose from his seat at Quark’s, leaving his drink behind.

A hushed whisper buzzed among the crowd, and eyebrows were raised as Odo pushed through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but what awaited him gave him more relief than alarm.

“Good afternoon, Doctor.” Odo started, in his usual gruff manner. He looked over Bashir’s shoulder, and straight at Ezri, who was hanging off his back like some sort of marsupial. “Good afternoon, Lieutenant.”

“Good afternoon, Odo.” Ezri returned back, in her usual bubbly manner.

“Now, I’m sure you’re going to ask us what this is all about.” Bashir assumed, glancing over his shoulder.

Odo crossed his arms. “In fact, yes. I’d like to make an enquiry on what this...spectacle, is supposed to be.”

“Well,” Bashir started, rolling his eyes, “it started with a bet.”

Odo’s eyes widened. “A bet?”

“Ezri claimed she could beat me at my own game. And like some gullible fool, I was talked into playing a round of chess. Against her.”

“And you lost.” Odo finished. “But that still doesn’t explain what’s going on here.”

“It’s a human tradition called piggyback riding.” Bashir explained. “A bit of harmless fun, really, where one person carries the other on their back.”

Ezri smirked. “Bet you were glad I wasn’t Curzon. Or Jadzia.”

“Oh, God, no.” Bashir sighed, shifting under Ezri’s weight. “I’m sure they could’ve thought of something much worse.”

Odo paused, then nodded, almost in satisfaction. “Piggyback riding. What a curious term.”

“I’m sure it must seem even curiouser to you than it is to me.” Bashir nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way. We don’t want to keep Miles waiting.”


End file.
